Buildings
' Fortress': This is where the Emperium is kept as well as a storage area for your items. Upgrading this building increased the durability of the Emperium and increases the amount of items you can store. ' Resources': Surrounding your camp are the resources you will be using throughout the game. These resources are lumber, stone, ore, and food and are produced from the Lumberyard, Quarry, Mine, and Farm. Increasing each of these areas increase the resource production per hour. ' Storage': Store lumber, stone, ore, and food here. Upgrading the storage building increases the capacity for all of the resources that it can hold and also prevents a larger percentage of the resources being stolen in the event of a raid. ' Barrier': This building adds a DEF bonus to the camp in the event of an attack. Upgrading this building increases the Durability and increases the bonus percentage increase. ' Guild HQ': Here you can find the options to Invite new guild members, manage where to position your guild members, and choose the sub-master for the camp. Upgrading this building increases the amount of guild members you can house at the camp. ' Skill Center': Here you can research new skills for your guild members. You can also Have one guild member attempt to improve another guild members stats using the Inherit tab. By upgrading the building you can decrease the amount of time it takes to research. ' University': Here is where you research new mercenaries. Each mercenary must be researched here first before they can be recruited. Research time and Recruitment time are reduced when this building is upgraded. ' Command Center': This is used to control the movement of your guild members and mercenaries. You can use this to issue an order to dispatched guild members and recall them. You can also use this building to send mercenaries to your other camps. Leveling this building allows you to dispatch more guild members at the same time. ' Class Center': Guild members that reach the required level can use this building to advance their class to the next level. You can also use this building to change the image used for your guild members if they have any more available. Upgrading this building is required for higher class advancements. ' Market': This building can be used to exchange some of your resources for a different type of resource. You can also transport your resources to other camps and sell items for zeny. The conversion rate will increase each time this building is upgraded. ' Factory': Here you can craft new equipment and materials. Upgrading this building reduces the crafting time and it also unlocks higher level items to craft. ' ATK Boot Camp' and DEF Boot Camp: These building are used to increase the stats of your mercenaries. Each mercenary type can be improved once per each level of the building and each level decreased the training time. ' Mercenary Camps': There are a number of buildings for the mercenaries. These buildings are the Warrior Camp, Engineering Camp, Archery Camp, Sorcery Camp, and Knight Camp. Each building is used to recruit their specific mercenary and add them to your camp. Upgrading a building to 10 unlocks the ability to research and recruit the Elite version of the mercenary. Each level of upgrade decreases the recruitment time for that mercenary. ' Resource production buildings': The buildings Steel Mill, Wood Shop, and Masonry Shop each increase the production amount of each resource by a percentage. Upgrading these building increases the percentage bonus for their resource.